Crimson
by Aorta
Summary: A child born from a vampire. Is this child, a pure vampire or half-human and half-vampire? Probably not.The child's actually immortal. This child becomes one of the most influencing vampires, powerful enough to break Volturi family.
1. prologue

**_1303_**

_That's the number of vampires living in this world._

_I am the 1303__rd__ one. _

_I know it is normal to be the 1303__rd__ one; it should be great for the vampires to have more. _

_But somehow something was not right. _

_They were staring at me, with those weird scary looks which I didn't understand. _

_I couldn't understand their hostility look towards me. _

_I looked back and suddenly I felt slight pain on my stomach. I looked down and there was a bulge. _

_I was. Pregnant?_

_I am supposed to be a vampire and…_

_I am actually pregnant?_

_This group of vampires surrounded me and behind, there was. Edward. Dead._

_Then one of the vampires with scary look suddenly ran up to me, giving me those sharp fangs. _

_My companions_

_Were thinking of_

_Eating _

_Me._

_And _

_My child inside._


	2. Chapter 1

From the last few days, I had been hearing the same damn lectures from my dad. I do understand his concern about relationship thingy, as it happens a lot nowadays. However, if dad knew the real Edward, I would say he wouldn't be worried about me getting pregnant but about my life. It would be very funny to imagine him, being all worried about me every day. Sometimes, I don't understand myself, me Elizabeth Swann, is actually betting her life over this hot, sexy vampire, who is now around few hundred years old.

I could maybe be killed one day, or be accidently killed by him as he recalled few days ago that he was scared he will crush my skull. It sounds like some joke but I think it could happen one day because I had seen him killing the other vampire who tried to kill me. I am seriously crazy to stay with him but I still love him so much. I will be the first human being falling in love with the vampire right? It sounds like I made a new secret world record.

Ok, I am now back to working on Chemistry AP, it is one of the boring subjects I have ever tried. I seriously have no idea why I chose to study this.

What is this symbol damn used for?

Why do they have these triangles next to it?

What the heck is that triangle used for?

Hmm, I looked up to see the clock, oh right, five minutes left before the end of the school. This five minute is still an important but long looking short time; I try my best to figure out the question which the teacher had given out an hour ago. The teacher is damn not teaching anything and is now using the laptop and it seems like he is sending an email to his fiancé, he got engaged few weeks ago. I was able to see it clearly by his stupid looking drooling over face hovering on the screen of the hopeless laptop.

He is seriously a lame teacher, who thinks he is the hottest guy on earth. EDWARD'S THE only ONE! Then my lovely bell rang, I just love this bell so much. Using one hand, I brushed all the works, which I didn't do much into the bag and used one of my legs to push the stool. Quickly, I ran for the exit. The teacher seems to have dodo bird as his ancestor as he doesn't recognize people leaving the class within few minutes. He's laughing back at the laptop right now as the laugh was loud enough to hear outside the classroom.

I hurried back to the locker and there was Edward. He seriously has this beautiful god like face when he smiles back at me. He is only mine and no one ever touches him. If someone does then piece of cake, I could ask Alice for help on exterminating leech like beings which tries to suck Edward.

"Hey Bella,"

His seductive voice every gives me this burning hot frisson which will never last. Sometimes, it is great that Edward doesn't know what I am thinking. Before, I answer back I try to make myself calm down or else I am going to speak another cryptic language, which is made up by me.

"Heyedwasupp"

Well I made another language again. Edward laughs and god, his laugh is also so seductive, enough to melt me down.

"You just made another language, that's one of the reasons I want you Elizabeth Swann"

"You've got to be kidding,"

And I held tight around one of his lean arm. Then, feeling heat on my cheeks I smile back at him. I suddenly felt a tap behind me as I released him and looked back to see Jacob. Jacob Black, another pretty good looking guy, is in fact a werewolf and even admitted to me that he liked me long time ago.

If, ok, I didn't go out with Edward, I could have accepted him. But, it seemed that my heart all belonged to Edward. Edward was the one who was grasping my heart tight. I felt kind of sorry for Jacob, wishing him to find the one who was way better than me. However, this other part of me, being all greedy, somehow disliked the fact of loosing Jacob, which is totally random.

I shouldn't like two guys at the same time.

I should be punished one day.

But, it's pretty hard to resist these handsome figures.

Jacob, with that jealous face, looked straight at us. As you know, vampires and werewolves are total enemies and shouldn't be helping each other which they did because of me. They didn't want me to be killed.

"Yes? Jacob?"

At the same time, I was able to hear this low growl coming from Edward behind. I would like to admit, he sometimes get pretty scary, especially in front of things he pretty dislikes and Jacob is one of Edward's top ten hate list. I should somehow stop them.

"Oh right guys, please. Stop! "

Edward immediately obeyed but Jacob kind of didn't. That's one of the reasons I would prefer Edward. He listens to me carefully and tries to understand me, unlike Jacob.

"Jacob?"

Finally he listens. Edward, controlling his temper, held right part of my shoulders. Every single touch Edward made on me somehow made Jacob growl more.

"Belle, I think we should leave now, you promised to _take me somewhere, remember_?"

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot, we should be leaving!"

"Wait, how about me? It's unfair; I have rights to follow along!"

Jacob whined, giving out his cutest forcing alike flirting technique on attracting girls. This unfortunately didn't work on me. I was the type of girl who disliked those flirting techniques; I would prefer guys who had natural ability on flirting like Edward does.

"Sorry Jacob, not this time though, but I promise to tag you along with us next time."

A slight snigger came from Edward. He, sometimes, become quite immature, unlike his real age.

"Right, Edward?"

After few coughs, he answered back with being slight hesitant, "Yeah, that's true"

"Fine then"

With an unhappy face, he finally left us alone. Only two of us were the only ones left in the corridor. It was kind of too quiet?

"So are you ready?"

"Oh yeah, I am ready"

"So, let's go then?"

Again, I snaked around one of his arm and lisped _yes. _I also made sure I gave him my best excited smile, as this was "our-long-time-no-see" alone together. Edward then gave out this adorable grin in the other hand, giving out this confused expression which I was not able to understand.

So then his head went down to mine.

His lips touched mine.

Oh, now I figured why he was giving that confused face.

I would like to say, mmm, his kissing is every time fresh, like giving this mint sensation.

Also it is very sexy to have kisses in the middle of the empty corridor.


End file.
